


good girl

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, smut with a side of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: what happened right after the tattoo scene. jane wants to test out a “hypothesis” she has. good thing elenas a fan of the scientific method. basically just elenas praise kink on blast
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	good girl

Jane was a woman who focused on her work. It was dangerous and exhilarating, and she never stayed in the same place twice. 

But she found, as she stood over her team mate, she could get that same rush. She was holding Elena’s shoulders, helping her to stay still as the buzz of the tattoo needle’s vibrations echoed through her body. Elena’s face was pinched together in concentration. Jane followed her hands, finding one wrapped around the arm of the chair, and the other wound into Sabina’s. 

Jane really enjoyed Elena. For more reasons than just her friendship. She was one of the smartest people she’d ever met, and Jane craved that knowledge. 

So she decided to test out Elena’s explanation- hypothesis. She had a theory, this was her test. Leaning down, her lips were close to Elena’s ear, and Jane could’ve sworn her hands on Elena’s shoulders caught some sort of a shudder. 

“You’re doing so well Elena.” She watches Sabina look up in worry to Elena’s face, both at Jane speaking to her (she assumed it was comforting from the pain), and what looked like Elena’s hands turning slightly white in her grips. “You look so beautiful.” A little gasp falls from Elena’s lips, her eyes opening for a moment before her eyelids squeezed together in pain. Jane sees something in those big brown eyes that could be an excellent anchor for her experiment. 

Now Sabina’s watching them, and Jane catches her eyes for a minute. Her michevious smile is lost on Elena and Saint. 

“You’ve done so well, made us so proud Elena.” There’s a slight pause where the vibrations fill the air, and there’s a decision made. “You’re such a good girl for us.” It’s at that that Elena lets out a sound that couch barely be covered by her hand over her own mouth, her body arching up slightly. 

Her entire face flushed as she turned to Saint quickly, apologizing that it felt like a very sensitive spot, that it must’ve been a bruise. He pretended to believe her. 

Now, Sabina had realized just exactly what theory she was testing out- she let her hands run slowly along Elena’s legs.

And Elena? Elena felt like she was a smoldering pile of flames. 

The pain of the needle seemed to be exactly what Jane had said. More than a piercing, less than a bullet. In her short life and mostly sheltered experiences, she hadn’t felt much physical pain. So she was focusing on sitting still and doing well. Until she heard Jane’s voice in her ear and had to focus on keeping her entire body from shaking. 

She hated this part of herself sometimes. The way her entire body flared up like a forest fire when someone like Jane complimented her. Most of the time, sweet things just stayed sweet. Elena wasn’t twisting anything. But with Jane’s soft, sultry voice against her ear, and the pain of the tattoo- well, her mind just wasn’t clear enough for this.

Elena pushes it away, focusing on the sting, and trying to ground herself with her hands. But when she squeezes Sabina’s, she feels the soft, warm swirls on her skin from the woman’s fingers. 

And then Jane calls her beautiful. Elenas eyes open to stare at the ceiling, to remind herself this wasn’t a dream. She takes in all the reality she can before her eyes pinch shut. The buzzing is radiating through her chest, making all of this much harder to take. 

Her body doesn’t have a choice to react at Jane’s next words, and there’s a mix of utter humiliation and a desperation to save herself. They had hit a bruise, just not a physical one. It was something deep and blossoming inside of her that Jane and Sabina could push on and get any reaction they pleased. Saint doesn’t judge her, and it’s the only thing that’s keeping her from running out the door with a half finished tattoo. 

She didn’t know whether she was blessed with Jane, or cursed, because she didn’t understand how one woman could embody all the lures of a devil and an angel at the same time. 

Jane’s eyes connect over her, out of her awareness, and she feels Sabina let go - let go of their intertwined hands, of her soft brushes across Elena’s thighs, and Elena is simultaneously terrified and relieved. Terrified that she’d done something wrong, and helped by lack of one more thing to drive her into burning up.

That’s what she thought, anyway, until she felt warm breath on her ear again. “I’m so proud of you.” Elena lets out a shaky breath.

It feels like years until she hears the buzzing stop, hearing sweet things mumbled in her ear throughout. When she’s cleaned and bandaged up, she barely feels the sting of the cleaning. She thanks Saint profusely, watching him laugh and leave the room knowingly, and there’s an expression on her face akin to a mouse trapped in the room with two cats.

And that comparison is a little too accurate as she feels Sabina’s thighs rest on either side of hers on the chair, and looks up to see a green sea and a crooked smile. “Tell me how you feel.” Sabina says softly, checking in, as Jane’s hands rest on Elena’s shoulders again, rubbing into the knots. 

“Warm.” Thats Elena’s forced out response, trying to keep her eyes open to stare at Sabina, not wanting to miss a moment. She wondered how she hadn’t melted yet. 

“Really?” Sabina grins now, her hands settling against Elena’s forearms, gripping the arms of the chair. “Cos you look hot.” 

  
This draws a laugh from Jane, warm and bright, and it sounds like a breath of fresh air for Elena. 

“Tell me how you are Elena. Tell me if you want us to back off of you.” Before Jane had even finished, Elenas hands were sinking into theirs. 

“No.” It’s quick and a little frantic, and Jane’s free hand rests on Elena’s chin, tipping her head back. “Please don’t back off. That’s not what I want.” 

“Tell us what you want then baby.” Sabina’s words make Elena’s pupils blow, and Jane watches it happen.

“You.” It sounds more like a whimper than anything else, her entire body feeling like it was still under the tattoo gun. She closes her eyes to take a deep breath. 

“Just me, or-“

Elena cuts Jane off quickly, her eyes still closed in a slightly embarrassment she can’t get over just yet. “No.” Everything already feels like too much and they’re barely touching her. “I want both of you.”

Without any real coordination with Jane, Sabina takes advantage of Elena’s closed eyes to learn forward and sink her teeth into Elena’s neck.

And Elena thinks she’s done for. When her eyes snap open, she lets out a moan that’s swallowed by Jane’s lips and she wonders if transcendence could be achieved just by the mouths of these two women. 

They’re kissing her, marking her, making her entire reality enclosed to the room around them and their hands and their lips. 

When Sabina pulls away, Elena feels the beginnings to a love bite blooming on her neck. Jane releases her from the trance for just a moment, her breaths trying to catch up. “Fuck.” 

And then, without much warning, Sabina goes to her neck again, and Elena feels the sharp teeth against the other side of her neck. Her hips rise up in a shudder, her eyes glassy as she stares up to heaven, or Jane, she can’t tell which, they feel the same. Her neck’s on full display for them and Sabina taking advantage. “Precious girl.” Jane cooes, her hands brushing over Elena’s face carefully. That makes Elena arch up into Sabina, this time without holding her moans. 

She wonders if she’s dripping through her jeans. She wonders if anything exists other than the heat radiating through her. She wonders if Jane will kiss her again. 

And she does. A hand buries in each of their hair, the short, chopped locks of Sabina and the long, lithe hair of Jane. 

“I need more.” 

She feels a hand brush the clasp of her jeans as Sabina pulls back and wonders if this is what dying of thirst feels like.

“Elena.” Jane’s voice is soft, her hand brushing along the bruises along her neck. “Tell us what you need.” 

“Anything. Everything you’ll give me.” 

She doesn’t fully process how quickly it takes Sabina to pull her (apparently) unclasped jeans down her legs, or the woman’s movement, but what she does process, wholly, and with a shattering of whatever was in her rational mind, was Sabina’s tongue.

If she was warm before- holy fuck.

“Please,” She whines, leaning up towards Jane. The taller girl seems to get the hint, catching Elena’s lips. All of Elena’s shudders and whimpers were swallowed in that kiss, even as the girl grabbed Sabina closer by her hair. 

When she felt Sabina’s fingers; she was already done for. Her calls to something holy, to Jane, and Sabina were muffled by Jane’s lips and the careful hand wrapped around her throat. 

Her hips pressed closer, vaguely feeling a shift in position. A soft, sweet moan filled the air and she felt like she was coming down. That is until Sabina pushed her knees up to her chest and sank in deep enough for her to hit something primal. Enough to make her scream out against nothing, both of their faces leaned back to watch. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come.” Jane’s words push through her like waves and she wishes she could tattoo the feeling inside her veins. Wishes this entire scene could be catalogued in her mind. 

She comes down slowly, feeling so sated that she’s almost tired, her thighs quivering as they drop back to a normal position. 

“She’s so pretty.” Sabina says, not to her, but to Jane, the girl’s sharing a look. Elena’s too tired to catch the way Jane’s eyes flick down to Sabina’s shining lips, but she watches them kiss above her and feels something stir inside at the sight. 

Needless to say- they didn’t leave the room until the sun came up the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is all the good morning charlie discord’s fault. this is 99% of what we talk about. didn’t have a beta so sorry for any mess ups!


End file.
